A Saga de Lúcifer
by Clio Trismegista
Summary: A ascensão do anjodeus.
1. O Destruidor

A SAGA DE LÚCIFER:

O DESTRUIDOR

Capítulo I

Nazareth, Reinado de Herodes

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

O grito de uma mulher se faz ouvir nas cercanias. Dentro de uma pequena casa, uma luz ilumina os rostos das parteiras. No pátio, vários homens estão reunidos e esperam pacientemente pela chegada do novo rebento de José.

A cada grito de Maria, José estremece, mas é sempre confortado pelo abraço de seu primogênito, Emanuel. Com as mãozinhas em volta do pescoço do pai, a criança parece ignorar tudo o que está acontecendo, e de fato está. Com apenas 3 anos, é pouco provável que perceba.

De repente, um grito... e um choro. Congratulações e risos partem dos homens, José se levanta e corre para dentro da casa. Lá dentro, Maria, exausta, lhe sorri e aponta a criança no colo de uma parteira.

José se aproxima e observa o rosto da criança, um menino. Antes que possa falar qualquer coisa, Emanuel, do seu colo, estende os braçinhos e diz:

- Tiago.

O bebê parece redobrar o choro e todos começam a rir.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cosmos, há bilhões de anos

Uma reunião está sendo feita, mas não uma reunião qualquer, a Presença está em repouso, tomando decisões.

- NÃO ESPERAVA QUE ELE FOSSE CAPAZ DISSO. – Shadaí.

- SUA PULSAÇÃO ENERGÉTICA É UMA ABERRAÇÃO. – Shalem.

- UMA CRIA CRIADORA... – Astartê.

- CALE-SE! SUP'E QUE EU PLANEJEI ISSO! – Iaweh.

- POR QUE NÃO? O LUMINOSO É CRIAÇÃO SUA! – Shemesh.

- N"S NÃO SABÍAMOS DESSA... ASCENSÃO. – Shadaí.

- ISSO NÃO IMPORTA MAIS! O QUE IMPORTA É QUE O LUMINOSO CRIOU! QUER SER UM DE N"S, PODE ATÉ SE VOLTAR CONTRA N"S! – Astartê.

- SEU PODER... PODE ATÉ SE VOLTAR CONTRA UMA PARTE DE N"S, MAS NÃO CONTRA O TODO. – Shalem.

- ISSO NÃO GARANTE NADA! ELE NÃO SERÁ O ÚLTIMO A SOFRER ESSA MUTAÇÃO! – Shemesh.

- O LUMINOSO NÃO PODE MAIS PERMANECER ENTRE N"S. COMO ELE NÃO ACEITA ABDICAR DO PODER DE CRIAR, VAMOS EXPULSÁ-LO. – Iaweh.

- E DEIXA-LO LONGE DE NOSSA VISÃO? – Astartê.

- NÃO. – Iaweh.

Um ser se aproxima, um anjo.

- O QUE ELE FAZ AQUI? É UM DOS SEGUIDORES DO LUMINOSO! – Shalem.

- NÃO. ESTE É JESA, UM ANJO QUE EU INSTRUÍ A APOIAR O LUMINOSO, ASSIM SERÁ EXPULSO COM OS OUTROS ANJOS E O VIGIARÁ PARA N"S. –Iaweh.

A Presença parte, é hora da sentença.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Algum lugar da Terra, 7 a.C.

Uma entidade corre alucinadamente desviando-se de ataques energéticos.

- Pai! Por favor, ajuda-me!

As explosões lançam detritos por todos os lados, provocando pequenas crateras.

- Não adianta fugir! De nós, você não pode se esconder!

Numerosos seres perseguem a entidade, os gritos, as risadas e as explosões energéticas podem ser ouvidas a distância.

Astutamente, a entidade embrenha-se em um pântano, ganhando tempo, mas não consegue despistar seus perseguidores.

- Pai! Eu preciso que me ajude! Pai!

Subitamente, ela se vê envolvida por uma energia, a reconhece imediatamente.

- Gabriel!

- Jesael.

- Veio buscar-me? Não percamos tempo, a Legião está atrás de mim!

- Não vim levar você, irmão. Vim apenas guiá-lo até o corpo mortal em que encarnará!

- Como?

- Você habitará um corpo mortal até que a Presença o chame.

- Por que?

- Questiona suas ordens!

- Não! Apenas não entendo.

- Não nos cabe entender a vontade da Presença.

Com um pulsar, os dois anjos partem. Legião vê a partida e imediatamente some. A única evidência do que aconteceu ali são os resíduos energéticos que iluminam o local.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nazareth, Reinado de Herodes

Duas crianças, de aparentemente 9 e 13 anos, estão sentadas debaixo de uma árvore, perto delas há um pequeno rebanho de ovelhas.

- Que calor. Posso sentir a água do meu corpo minguar tão rápido quanto a nossa comida.

- Hehehe... O que eu não daria para ter essa cabaça cheia de água fresca. – O mais novo ergue a moringa quase vazia.

- Chega de reclamar, deixa que eu vou pegar para você. – Em um gesto rápido, ele pega a cabaça, só que esta cai no chão, ao fazer isso, ela se quebra e de dentro escorre muita água, estava cheia.

Os dois irmãos ficam olhando a água ser absorvida pela terra, mas nenhum fala nada até que o mais novo corre para casa, gritando o que tinha acontecido.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cosmos há bilhões de anos

A sentença foi dita, perante a Presença e aos anjos e outras entidades, o Luminoso mantém-se parado, como se não entendesse nada do que estava acontecendo.

Alto e com os cabelos negros contrastando com a pele albina, típica dos anjos, o Luminoso é o único dos anjos que tem uma emanação quase magnética, quase perfeito, à imagem e semelhança.

Lentamente ele ergue a cabeça, e com os olhos negros, fita cada um dos presentes, sua pulsação energética aumenta vertiginosamente.

- Eu nada fiz para merecer esse tratamento! Eu sou o primeiro! Tudo que construiu eu construí junto!

- VOCÊ NÃO É NADA! TUDO QUE FEZ FOI COM A MINHA PERMISSÃO! SUA OFENSA É GRANDE, MAS PODE SE REDIMIR. ABDIQUE DE CRIAR EM PRIMEIRO LUGAR!

- Não! É o meu direito! Não pode tirá-lo de mim!

A Presença permanece em silêncio, todos esperam ansiosamente pela resposta, menos o Luminoso, que com um olhar que beira o ódio, duro e implacável, já tomou sua decisão, independente das consequências.

- DE HOJE EM DIANTE VOCÊ NÃO TERÁ MAIS ONDE MORAR. NENHUMA TERRA IRÁ LHE ACOLHER E TODOS QUE O AJUDAREM SERÃO AMALDIÇOADOS. ENTRE N"S, SEU NOME JAMAIS SERÁ DITO, AGORA E SEMPRE, VOCÊ É ABBADON.

Uma enorme onda de energia varre o local, Abbadon e seus asseclas foram expulsos.

Um único anjo se manifesta entre todos:

- Pai, não sofra. Um dia ele se arrependerá e pedirá perdão.

A Presença nada diz.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jerusalém, Reinado de Herodes 28 d.C.

Madrugada, tão tarde que até mesmo os bêbados já se haviam recostado nos becos sujos para dormir. E foi em um desses becos que um rapaz vestido em farrapos entrou. Em um dos bairros mais afastados da cidade, não era o melhor lugar para se andar a noite, nem de dia.

A respiração ofegante e os olhos assustados traíam o medo que o rapaz estava sentindo. Cuidadosamente, ele atravessou o beco e entrou numa casa.

Um homem o recebeu.

- O que houve?

- Pegaram os rapazes pichando os muros...

- Merda! Te seguiram?

- Não, não me viram.

- Isso é o que você pensa.

Da porta, uma figura ricamente vestida surgiu.

- Nunca mais nos assuste assim, Judas!

- Não estou brincando. Esse moleque foi seguido da praça até aqui.

- E onde estão os romanos?

- Mortos. Os matei e fiz com que parecesse que foram assaltados.

Judas atirou as espadas e um pequeno saco de moedas numa mesa. O rapaz respirou fundo e caiu sentado em um saco de roupas.

- Deveria parar de alistar esses moleques. Um dia eles nos matam, Tiago.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Limbo, atemporal

- Malditos! São tão incompetentes que não conseguem nem mesmo parar Jesael! E ele estava indefeso ante nós!

Com violência, Lúcifer atirou uma bola de energia contra os outros anjos. Todos eles, seus aliados, seu panteão, inúteis quando não eram diretamente guiados.

A Legião se encolheu perante a fúria do líder. Estavam acostumados a um Lúcifer calmo e paciente, demonstrações como essa sempre causavam terror nas fileiras, e agora todos esperavam ansiosos pelo que ele iria fazer.

- Luminoso... sabemos para onde ele foi. Ele vai encarnar em um mortal, poderemos matá-lo!

Tais palavras fizeram Lúcifer se virar rapidamente para o anjo, os olhos voltaram a adquirir um brilho frio, o rosto ficou impenetrável.

- Batlerby... quero vigilância total nos mortais que vão parir Jesael.

Aproximando-se do anjo, Lúcifer o segurou pelo pescoço e o ergueu.

- Luminoso... – O anjo caído gemeu.

- Batlerby, se algo acontecer a Jesael ou a família dele, vou responsabilizar você diretamente. Você já está na berlinda, não me teste...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cosmos, há milhões de anos

Um pequeno número de anjos estava reunido. Conversavam a meia voz e em seus semblantes estava clara uma enorme preocupação.

- Isso me preocupa, tudo o que está acontecendo me preocupa. Desde que Abbadon foi expulso, as coisas ficam mais tensas a cada dia que passa. – Gabriel falava aos irmãos.

- Isso não tem razão de ser! Ele foi expulso por culpa própria, nada do que pensemos ou façamos mudará isso! Abbadon teve sua chance de perdão e a jogou ao vento porque quis! – Ismael discordou.

Os dois anjos se fitaram, os cabelos louros de Ismael diferiam dos cabelos vermelhos de Gabriel tanto quanto as suas opiniões. Os outros anjos continuaram em silêncio até que Ariel falou:

- De qualquer forma, tudo que importa é a Presença, seu amor por nós e o nosso por ela, ela nos guia e sempre nos guiará enquanto seguirmos seus preceitos. Tudo vem dela e tudo volta a ela, assim sempre foi e assim sempre será. Abbadon partiu e um dia vai voltar.

- Palavras belas, mas ingênuas meu irmão. Abbadon está lá fora e a cada dia que passa está mais forte. – Gabriel observou sombriamente.

- Sabe de alguma coisa que nós não sabemos, irmão? – Jarrel aproximou-se encarando-o.

Todos os anjos olharam indagadores para Gabriel, e a tensão ficou tão grande que chegou a ser palpável.

- Irmãos, estamos em guerra.

FIM DO CAPÍTULO V


	2. Um Deus Monstruoso e Satanico

A Saga de Lúcifer:

UM DEUS MONSTRUOSO E SATÂNICO, UM DEUS DUM PANTÉISMO DE SANGUE

Capítulo II

Limbo, atemporal

- Isto não é uma divergência de opinião, não é um castigo e muito menos uma nova posição.

O Luminoso observava os anjos enquanto falava. Os olhos negros fixavam-se nos olhos de sua legião, encarava um a um.

- Não vai haver perdão, não somos mais parte do séqüito Dela.

Azazel, o anjo mais jovem sustentou o olhar dele. Ofegou.

- Somos um novo panteão. E vamos ocupar o nosso lugar, o Dela.

"_... o meu lugar..."_

- Vocês são a minha Legião, que vai crescer... Vamos nos infiltrar em todos os panteões, vamos observar e recrutar os mais aptos para a nossa causa. E vamos pegar o que é nosso por direito.

"_... o que é meu..."_

- Luminoso... como serão os mais aptos? – Azazel se arrisca a perguntar.

Ele dá as costas ao jovem e começa a andar em direção a um portal. Pára na frente dele, se vira e responde:

- Serão ascensores, como eu.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Montanha, 28 d.C.

No sopé de uma montanha, uma multidão se aglomera. Crianças choram nos colos das mães e jovens bebem, tentando afastar o calor. Apenas os homens e os velhos estão sentados. Mas, todos ouvem. Escutam um homem que prega, um novo profeta. Atrás do pregador, alguns homens estão de pé, totalmente silenciosos. Menos dois.

- E então? – Judas sussurrou.

- Ele continua a recusar. – Tiago respondeu no mesmo tom.

-...BEM AVENTURADOS OS POBRES DE ESPÍRITO, PORQUE DELES É O REINO DOS CÉUS...

- Os romanos estão apertando o cerco... logo não vai haver mais resistência para ele liderar, Tiago!

- Ele acha que violência só gera violência.

- De fato... a violência do César contra nós gerou a violência que vamos empregar contra eles.

-...BEM AVENTURADOS OS MISERICORDIOSOS, PORQUE ELES ALCANÇARÃO MISERIC"RDIA...

- Fiquei sabendo que você sugeriu que Pedro fosse o guia... – Judas disse suavemente.

- Ele é leal.

- E nós não?

- Nós somos... inteligentes.

-...BEM AVENTURADOS OS LIMPOS DE CORAÇÃO; PORQUE ELES VERÃO A DEUS...

- Eu nunca o trairia!

- Nem todas as traições são malignas... Talvez, ele só precise de uma motivação para liderar nosso povo...

- Está sugerindo que...?

-...BEM AVENTURADOS OS QUE TÊM FOME E SEDE DE JUSTIÇA, PORQUE ELES SERÃO FARTOS...

- Talvez Emanuel, tome uma atitude mais condizente com a nossa necessidade... se for obrigado a toma-la...

Os dois homens se fitaram longamente, então, com um aceno de cabeça, um se afastou com passos rápidos, sem se importar com os murmúrios de desaprovação dos companheiros, quando passa por eles. Um deles se aproxima do que ficou e diz:

- Tiago... por que Judas não esperou Jesus terminar de falar?

- Ora Pedro... ele deve ter alguma coisa urgente para fazer...

- Ele foi o único de nós que não abandonou tudo para segui-Lo.

- Percebi um certo tom de censura na sua voz.

-...

-...BEM AVENTURADOS SOIS V"S, QUANDO VOS INJURIAREM E PERSEGUIREM E MENTINDO, DISSEREM TODO O MAL CONTRA V"S POR MINHA CAUSA.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Areópago, 28 d.C.

Todos os deuses do mundo estavam reunidos naquela colina. Pulsares energéticos explodiam. A tensão de estarem todos juntos e completamente ignorantes do motivo, fazia com que discussões surgissem a todo momento.

- Diga-me Atena... como é ser a líder dos olimpianos? Anda se divertindo com os raios do finado Zeus? – Zombou um pequeno demônio oriental.

- Muito! E a minha maior diversão é usa-los para matar insetos insignificantes como você.

Insultos começaram a ser trocados entre os olimpianos e as entidades xintoístas. Os deuses romanos imediatamente se colocaram atrás dos gregos, claramente os apoiando, enquanto os deuses astecas e incas se movimentavam para o lado dos orientais.

- Talvez você devesse aprender a segurar a sua língua, Atena... Esse seu séqüito desfalcado não mete medo em mais ninguém! – Quetzalcoatl falou diretamente a deusa.

- Ainda somos capazes de manchar essa terra com o seu sangue, imbecil! – Rugiu Ares, deus da guerra, pronto a defender a honra de seu panteão.

- Parem! Não foi para isso que viemos! – Rá, supremo dos egípcios se intrometeu.

- E por acaso você sabe para que viemos? – Inquiriu, irritadamente, Baldur dos Asgardianos.

- Todos fomos convocados pela Presença... isso não é o bastante? – Osíris falou tentando acalmar os ânimos.

- Não para mim! É um desaforo ser convocada dessa forma, sem nem ao menos ser avisada dos motivos ou ser recebida como se deve! – Shiva, uma deusa hindu exclamou, sendo imediatamente apoiada por quase todos os deuses ali presentes.

- Você não é nada. E não deve reclamar de nada. Sinta-se grata por ser ao menos lembrada pela Presença.

Todos se voltaram para a voz e viram um ser se aproximar. Sua pele albina contrastava com seus cabelos vermelhos. Sua armadura dourada reluzia. Um poderoso pulsar energético emanava dele. Era um anjo.

- Sou Gabriel. Vim trazer-lhes as ordens da Presença. Ela determinou que todos os panteões devem se retirar do convívio com os mortais. Seus cultos estão proibidos, assim como suas interferências na Terra.

- Você está dizendo que a Presença determinou o fim do politeísmo! – Tupã, um deus menor gritou. – Isso não é...

- Isso não está em discussão. – Cortou friamente Gabriel. Olhando para todos, ele continuou. – A Presença determinou que os mortais só prestarão adoração a quem realmente os criou. Vocês não são mais necessários. Mas Ela, em sua magnanimidade, permite que vocês retornem a seus lares e lá permaneçam.

O anjo partiu. Imediatamente começou uma discussão. Alguns se recusavam a acreditar no que fora dito, outros se lamentavam pelo inevitável. E logo, todos levantavam a voz gritando acusações e ofensas, uns contra os outros, alguns contra a própria Presença.

Não se sabe dizer quem foi o primeiro a perceber o que ocorria, contudo, logo todos estavam novamente silenciosos. Encontravam-se cercados por anjos. Então, aconteceu. Um deus menor, olimpiano, caminhou até os anjos e parou na frente deles, se voltou e lentamente seus trajes gregos se transfiguraram na armadura que os anjos usavam. Seu pulsar cresceu assustadoramente, ele sorriu:

- Agora... a segunda opção...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cosmos, 28 d.C.

A Presença observava cuidadosamente o novo ser que havia criado. Era poderoso, era belo, e totalmente devotado a ela. Um novo anjo, com uma única diferença dos demais, já era um ascensor, sofrera a transformação assim que nascera.

Albino, com o cabelo longo e tão branco quanto à própria pele, trajava uma armadura prateada. Os olhos, grandes e vermelhos, lhe davam uma aparência estranha no conjunto, mas o porte e o rosto de um rapazinho faziam com que ela se tornasse assustadora. A imagem de um anjo de combate.

A Presença parecia satisfeita com o resultado.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Areópago, 28 d.C.

Era uma divisão, deuses e anjos se encarando. O deus-anjo, ainda sorrindo, deu um passo a frente.

- Eu sou Lúcifer. Não sou um deus grego menor, embora vocês tenham pensado assim desde sempre. Isso foi proposital.

Seus olhos fixaram-se em Atena, depois se moveram lentamente para os deuses atrás dela.

- Sou um ascensor, forte o bastante para fazer frente à Presença.

Murmúrios incrédulos se fizeram ouvir.

- Já sabíamos que Ela tentaria suprimi-los, por isso nos infiltramos em seus panteões, para observar e oferecer uma chance de não serem anulados.

- A única coisa que você está nos oferecendo é uma guerra. – Osíris falou.

- Já estamos em guerra! Vocês vão lutar de qualquer forma. Fiquem do meu lado e não precisarão se esconder em seus templos-túmulos a relembrar glórias passadas...

A voz mordaz de Lúcifer provocou um sorriso nos outros anjos e uma movimentação entre os deuses. Incas, astecas, hindus, xintoístas e algumas entidades menores caminharam até os anjos e lá ficaram. Era a confirmação do apoio. Olimpianos, romanos, asgardianos, egípcios, africanos e germanos se aproximaram. Era a recusa.

- Quetzalcoatl... resolveu se revelar!... – A fúria em Woden abalou a colina.

- Sou aliado de Lúcifer há muito tempo, Woden! Caso você não se lembre, sou um ascensor, fiz minha escolha mais cedo do que você imagina.

- Vocês ainda têm uma chance... Então?

- Dispensamos a sua "oferta", Lúcifer. – Atena recusou friamente.

Lúcifer fez um sinal com a mão. Portais começaram a se abrir e os dois blocos começaram a partir, não tinham mais nada a dizer um ao outro. Ideologias diferentes, era a Cisma Divina.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cosmos, 28 d.C.

Gabriel segue de cabeça baixa até a Presença. O resultado de sua missão o deixou deprimido.

- Pai... Aconteceu como o Senhor disse. Os panteões se dividiram. Olimpianos, romanos, egípcios, africanos e germanos continuam conosco, o resto aderiu a Abbadon.

- É a sua hora, Miguel. – A Presença comandou.

Gabriel observou o jovem anjo com uma ponta de apreensão.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monte das Oliveiras, 28 d.C.

O lugar está quente, sem nem uma brisa soprando. O ressonar dos homens é ouvido junto com o barulho dos pequenos animais noturnos. De repente, o som de lâminas sendo desembainhadas.

- PEGUEM-NOS!

Archotes iluminaram o local. Soldados romanos avançaram e berrando, acordaram o grupo que estavam no local. Alguns tentaram resistir, mas foram desarmados e arrastados até uma clareira, onde o centurião esperava.

- QUEM DE VOCÊS É O HOMEM CHAMADO JESUS?

Silêncio. Onze homens foram capturados. Nenhum falou nada.

Aborrecido, o centurião levantou a espada e, num corte rápido, decepou a cabeça de um rapaz que o estava encarando.

- Não! André! – Pedro jogou-se sobre o corpo do rapaz, mas foi brutalmente levantado pelos soldados.

- Quem de vocês é Jesus? – O Centurião perguntou novamente, com clara impaciência.

Novo silêncio. Quando o centurião estava preste a levantar a espada novamente, Judas apareceu de trás do centurião e abraçando um homem, gritou:

- ESTE É JESUS!

- Traidor!

- Crápula!

O grupo tentou atirar-se contra Judas, mas foram impedidos pelos soldados. Com ódio fitavam o traidor.

O centurião bradou uma ordem e Jesus foi separado dos demais e amarrado, foi sendo levado sem pronunciar uma única palavra.

- Aqui está tua paga.

O centurião atirou algumas moedas aos pés de Judas, este nem esperou e agarrando as moedas saiu correndo na frente da tropa. Não estava disposto a encarar os ex-amigos e muito menos a ouvir os lamentos de Pedro que estava abraçado ao corpo do irmão morto.

Chorando e praguejando, os apóstolos levantaram o corpo de André e deixaram o monte. Nenhum deles viu que um par de olhos negros os acompanhava.

Ainda no monte, o ser saiu das sombras. Lúcifer. Interessado, observava os dois grupos.

"_... muito inteligente, Jesael..."_

De repente, uma explosão o jogou para trás. Sentindo a pele queimar, adivinhou que fora atingido por uma poderosa onda de energia. Levantou a cabeça e viu.

Era jovem, muito jovem. Seus olhos brilhavam vermelhos na escuridão.

- Seu moleque... – Lúcifer cuspiu enquanto contra-atacava com uma bola luminosa que envolveu o oponente e explodiu. – Quem é você?

A poeira levantada pelo impacto começou a se dissipar, o garoto estava de pé, mas um pequeno filete de sangue lhe escorria dos ouvidos.

- Sou Miguel. Primeiro Anjo de Combate. Eu nasci para matar você!

Rapidamente, ele se jogou contra Lúcifer, os dois rolaram pelo chão. Uma nova onda de energia saiu das mãos de Lúcifer explodindo no abdômen de Miguel. Lúcifer se levantou, mas o rapaz já havia se recuperado. Uma rajada de energia branca saiu da boca de Miguel e o atingiu, mas ao invés de explodir, queimou.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh...! – Lúcifer pulsou e a energia branca se dissipou.

Ele estava bem machucado por esse ataque, sangue lhe escorria das mãos, e apesar de estar de pé não estava sentindo as pernas. Juntando toda a calma que adquirira com a experiência, esperou que Miguel o atacasse novamente, e quando o jovem anjo pulou para cima dele com as mãos brilhando de energia, Lúcifer desferiu uma violenta rajada que o apanhou em pleno ar.

- Forte... mas muito burro. – Lúcifer cambaleou enquanto abria um portal.

"_... não é que esse guri realmente conseguiu me ferir... estranho... heim!..."_

Lúcifer voltou-se e viu Miguel tentando se levantar, sangue saía em abundância de um corte profundo feito no peito, e ele escorregava na poça que já se formava embaixo. Desistindo de se levantar, ele abriu um portal no chão mesmo e caiu nele.

"_Anjo de combate... Parece que a Presença finalmente resolveu admitir que me considera uma ameaça..."_

E entrou no portal.

FIM DO CAPÍTULO VI

O título desse capítulo é um verso de Fernando Pessoa.


	3. Um Requiem para os Anjos

A Saga de Lúcifer:

UM REQUIEM PARA OS ANJOS

Capítulo III

Cosmos, 28 d.C.

Seu corpo está coberto de sangue, seu próprio sangue. Os longos cabelos brancos estão grudados no crânio e nas costas, misturados ao sangue, ao suor e a terra. Mal se percebe sua respiração. Qualquer um diria que o menino-anjo está morto, se não fosse pela Presença...

- COMO OUSA! COMO OUSOU FALHAR!

Miguel estava imóvel; de cabeça baixa sentia o sangue escorrer pelos ferimentos e pingar pelos dedos.

- SEU TOLO! ACHOU QUE VENCERIA ABBADON NO PULSO DE ENERGIA? IMBECIL!

Os anjos envolta de Miguel se olharam nervosamente. A maioria duvidara desde o começo que aquele novo anjo pudesse matar Abbadon, cujo poder chamara a atenção da própria Presença.

- ELE TEM MILHARES DE ANOS DE EXPERIÊNCIA. NÃO CAIRIA PERANTE A TUA FÚRIA INFANTIL.

Miguel encolheu-se ante aquelas palavras. Então, uma energia semitransparente o envolveu, e todas as partículas de sangue, suor e sujeira foram sendo retiradas de seu corpo, explodindo a poucos centímetros dele.

Seus ferimentos começaram a se curar e os olhos vermelhos voltaram a adquirir brilho.

- VOCÊ VIVERÁ. NÃO SE ESQUEÇA QUE AINDA NÃO CUMPRIU SUA FUNÇÃO. E LEMBRE-SE DE USAR A INTELIGÊNCIA E NÃO APENAS OS MÚSCULOS!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jerusalém, Periferia madrugada

O lugar estava escuro, todas as casas pareciam estar de luto, entregues à escuridão.

As ruas estavam sujas e o ar, seco, cheirava a esgoto. Tudo isso passava despercebido para um homem que com o olhar ansioso varria as cercanias.

De repente, ele soltou uma exclamação e com movimentos descordenados, agarrou pelo colarinho um homem que acabara de chegar.

- O que aconteceu! Por que ele não falou? O que aconteceu lá!

Seus dedos branquearam pela força com que apertava a roupa do outro.

- Não era pra isso acontecer! Ele tinha que nos liderar. Por que ele não se revoltou?

Enquanto gritava, seu rosto reluzia de suor. O outro nem se mexia, como se estivesse imobilizado pela voz.

- Não foi isso que planejamos! Era pra ele iniciar a luta armada quando se revoltasse... Mas, ele não... Ele aceitou a morte. O QUE N"S FIZEMOS!

- Nós...?

Finalmente, o recém-chegado se manifestou. Com uma voz neutra, continuou:

- Eu não fiz nada. Você fez tudo. Você o entregou aos romanos.

- Você disse... Você disse que ele se rebelaria se pressionado! Você concordou com tudo!

- Não! Eu comentei que ele PODERIA se revoltar caso algo drástico acontecesse. Você fez tudo, Judas, sozinho.

Com delicadeza, retirou as mãos de Judas de sua roupa, e dando-lhe as costas, foi embora.

Judas ajoelhou-se no chão enquanto observava o outro sumir na escuridão.

- Tiago...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gólgota entardecer

A noite vem rápida fora dos muros de Jerusalém. Não que os que lá estão, reparem.

O homem crucificado, por exemplo. De todos os condenados, ele é o único ainda vivo.

Sua cabeça, coroada de espinhos, sangra toldando-lhe a visão, a garganta seca dificulta a já debilitada respiração, de um corte na altura das costelas escorre sangue. É um milagre ainda estar vivo.

Os últimos raios de sol somem, um soldado romano percorre o local acendendo as tochas, enquanto em latim maldiz o cheiro de carne putrefata, urina e fezes que infestam o local.

Quando a última chama é acesa, o crucificado vira lentamente a cabeça em sua direção. Os olhos se embaçam, os punhos e os tornozelos, perfurados pelos cravos, relaxam. A respiração cessa.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monte das Oliveiras entardecer

Os animais não fazem barulho, não há vento, o único som é o de uma corda sendo cuidadosamente amarrada num galho.

No alto de uma árvore, Judas olha o poente antes de colocar o laço no pescoço. Soluça quando pensamentos dolorosos cruzam sua mente. Algumas moedas caem de seu bolso.

Sem uma palavra ou um momento de hesitação, ele pula e a forca se distende. Não arqueja, nem tenta buscar apoio, o impacto quebrou seu pescoço antes que ele pudesse sufocar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gólgota Noite

O corpo de Jesus continua preso à cruz, os romanos se recusaram a descê-lo, porém permitiram que um de seus familiares se aproximasse. E ali estava Tiago, observando o irmão mais velho.

- Veio terminar sua tarefa?

Tiago voltou-se para a voz, seu rosto empalideceu e uma aura energética rapidamente iluminou seu corpo.

- Abbadon!

- Jesael... – Lúcifer encarou calmamente o outro. – Eu sabia que você iria se esconder em um corpo humano, mas tenho que aplaudir a sua manipulação desse mortal... Poderia ter me enganado... Se o objetivo não fosse tão evidente!

- Ora, seu...

- Chega!

Os dois se voltaram para o anjo ruivo de armadura dourada que aparecera subitamente.

- Jesael! Você tem um trabalho a terminar!

Diante do olhar imperativo do outro, Jesael desceu o corpo de Jesus e rapidamente sumiu do local. Os dois restantes se encararam.

- Gabriel, tenho que dizer que o plano é engenhoso!

O anjo lançou um olhar intrigado diante do sorriso mau de Lúcifer.

- Deliberadamente deu poder a um humano para que as pessoas a sua volta o julgassem divino, manipulou-o no sentido de criar um novo mito, uma nova religião. E lógico... Melhor que um herói, só um mártir. Realmente engenhosa a idéia de fazer com que um de seus companheiros fosse responsável por sua morte. Porém, vocês cometeram um erro grave. Um erro que fará com que a humanidade se volte para mim e não para vocês.

- E qual foi esse erro, Abbadon?

- Essa pseudo-nova religião nega tudo o que torna esses seres humanos... e é por isso que no fim todos eles se voltarão para mim. Eu não poderia imaginar um resultado melhor.

- Você está errado. Por mais difíceis que sejam as provações, por mais torturante que seja a nova ordem, todos esses humanos agora temem você. Não duvido que muitos abracem o seu lado, mas os mais fortes, os mais preciosos, vão ceder ao nosso condicionamento e negarão você até a morte!

- Isso não é uma luta de bem e mal, Gabriel. Vocês podem querer que seja assim, mas não é! E não pense que eu desconheço o motivo pelo qual a Presença teve esse súbito interesse por seus antigos brinquedos. Eles são poderosos, muitos serão ascensores, com poder suficiente para fazerem pender o equilíbrio de força que houve com a cisma divina. E eu vou estar por perto quando eles se revelarem, e por não nega-los eles virão até mim!

- Abbadon... Você não terá essa chance. Eu sinto muito.

Atrás de Lúcifer um portal se abriu e um raio potente de energia atingiu-o em cheio.

Lúcifer rapidamente se levantou do chão, porém quando se virou para o lado do tiro não encontrou nada. Imediatamente um novo raio o atingiu pelo lado esquerdo, só que dessa vez, ele estava preparado e absorvendo o impacto revidou o tiro que varreu parte da cidade de Jerusalém.

"_... Tática de guerrilha... Parece que o primeiro anjo de combate resolveu fazer jus ao seu título..."_

Um corpo brilhante desceu sobre Lúcifer a uma velocidade tremenda. Era Miguel partindo para o combate corpo-a-corpo. Desferindo uma seqüência de chutes e socos, conseguiu atordoar o oponente e terminou com uma rajada curta que varou o ombro esquerdo de Lúcifer.

Antes que Miguel conseguisse preparar outro disparo, Lúcifer pulsou energia e atirou o jovem anjo longe, aumentando a destruição.

"_Moleque... Dessa vez você não vai conseguir se esconder... heim!..."_

Acompanhando a luta de perto, Gabriel aproveitara a oportunidade e agarrara Lúcifer pelo braço.

- Chega, irmão! Pare com essa loucura! Olhe para nós, usando armaduras e lutando uns com os outros. Arrependa-se e termine com essa guerra!

Os olhos negros de Lúcifer brilharam perigosamente. Com um movimento ágil ele se livrou da torção e com o braço envolta do pescoço de Gabriel, o colocou na sua frente, imobilizando-o.

- Essa guerra só começou!... E obrigado por me garantir a vitória... irmão.

Com a mão direita na altura do abdômen de Gabriel, Lúcifer concentrou uma bola de energia e a soltou. A bola perfurou o corpo do anjo e acertou Miguel que não podendo ver seus movimentos, não teve como se desviar. A explosão varreu o local.

Quando a poeira baixou e a energia se dissipou se pôde ver o corpo de Gabriel caído aos pés de Lúcifer. Uma enorme poça do sangue brilhante dos anjos circundava o cadáver e podia-se ver em sua face uma expressão de surpresa e dor.

Poucos metros à frente, estava Miguel, também caído. O corpo uma massa disforme de carne queimada e ainda fumegante.

Lúcifer olhava para tudo com o rosto inexpressivo. A cidade sofrera tremendos danos, os muros e pelo menos dois terços de Jerusalém haviam sido, literalmente, pulverizados. Mas não era a isso a que ele se atinha. Um verdadeiro exército de anjos o cercava.

Atrás dele estava sua Legião. Armas em punho. Prontos a lutar.

A sua frente estava o exército celeste. Armas guardadas. Olhos marejados.

Um anjo loiro que Lúcifer reconheceu como Ismael, bradou algumas ordens. Um outro anjo se dirigiu até o corpo de Miguel e o recolheu. Lúcifer percebeu surpreso que o garoto ainda estava vivo.

Três anjos, liderados por Ismael, caminharam até Lúcifer, mas nada disseram. Com Ismael o encarando, os outros se abaixaram e cuidadosamente envolveram o corpo de Gabriel em energia branca e se afastaram com ele.

Ismael encarou Lúcifer por mais alguns momentos, então lhe deu as costas e partiu com seu exército.

- Batlerby, convoque o meu panteão... Quero uma reunião com todos os deuses que me apoiaram!

- Senhor, o que devo informar a eles?

- Diga que é sobre a postura que vamos tomar em relação aos humanos daqui em diante.

A Legião partiu e o anjo-deus, ainda com o ombro a sangrar, sorriu levemente pisando na poça de sangue de Gabriel.

FIM


End file.
